Bridging the Gap
by Yucale
Summary: Übersetzung. 'Du wünschst dir, ich wäre Sirius.' Nach zwei Wochen Sommerferien empfängt Harry seinen ehemaligen Professor und entdeckt, dass man, auch wenn das Leben unerträglich scheint...nie allein mit seiner Trauer ist.


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, die Charaktere gehören J.K. und die Story AllisonfromRavenclaw, und Geld verdien ich garantiert keins damit.

* * *

**Bridging the Gap**

„JUNGE! Mach sofort die Tür auf!"

„Schon gut, Vernon, ich werde aufmachen –„

„Der Junge ist verdammt nutzlos die letzten zwei Wochen über. Dieser faule, kleine Undankbare verlässt noch nicht mal sein Zimmer um die Tür aufzumachen. Lange mach' ich das nicht mehr mit, als wenn wir nichts Besseres zu tun - _Wer sind Sie?_"

Harry, der auf seinem Bett lag und lustlos an die Decke starrte, ignorierte beflissen die Stimmen, die durch die Dielen seines Zimmers zu ihm durchdrangen. Verdammt nutzlos, ja? Harry Potter, der faule kleine Undankbare, der sein Zimmer nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde am Stück verlassen hatte seit er diesen Sommer zuhause angekommen war, hatte besseres zutun als sich runter zu schleppen und für seine Tante und seinen Onkel die Tür zu öffnen, ihre Mahlzeiten zu kochen, für sie Unkraut zu jäten oder ihr Essen zu essen, was das betrifft. Zum Beispiel nutze er seine Zeit gerade ideal; während er die Risse in der Decke neu zählte, die er erst vorletzte Nacht gezählt hatte, war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass seine Decke früher oder später zweifellos über seinem Kopf zusammen brechen und ihn unter den Trümmern begraben würde, schließlich schien die Anzahl der Risse seit dem letzten Zählen um fünf angestiegen zu sein.

Nun, es war zumindest ein hoffnungsvoller Gedanke.

Wer auch immer an der Tür war schien mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme zu sprechen, was einen krassen Kontrast zur immer lauter werdenden Stimme Onkel Vernons bildete.

„Was wollen Sie von ihm? Ich sage ihnen, wir haben ich nicht _schlecht behandelt _oder etwas von dem Müll getan, über den Sie in Kings Cross-„

Er wurde von der leiseren Stimme unterbrochen. Harry strengte sich an um zu hören, wessen Stimme es war; wer auch immer es war, war offensichtlich hier um ihn zu sehen, aber auf die Chance hin, dass es ein weniger freundlicher Besucher wie zum Beispiel Snape war, der ihm irgendeine Nachricht brachte, zog er es vor sich solange schlafend zu stellen, wie er damit durchkommen konnte.

„Also gut, er ist oben in seinem Zimmer...Ich würde ihn runterrufen wäre es nicht so verdammt sinnlos; er ist den ganzen Morgen über nicht raus gekommen..."

Harry konnte Schritte die Treppe raufkommen hören. Er stöhnte; bei seinem Glück war es garantiert Snape. Er kletterte von seinem Bett um seine Hose darunter zu stopfen und die Tür zu dem schwarzen Loch zu schließen, das sein Schrank darstellte.

Gerade als er damit fertig war klopfte es sanft an seiner Zimmertür.

„Harry?"

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Tatsachlich war es nicht Snape; es war-

„Professor Lupin!", rief Harry, während er seine Zimmertür aufriss. Zum ersten mal diesen Sommer lächelte er.

„Wie geht's dir, Harry?", fragte Lupin, während er eintrat. Er sah sehr blass und müde aus, und die Muggelkleidung, die er trug, war zefranst. Er lächelte, aber seine Augen wanderten betroffen über ihn, vielleicht weil er bemerkte, dass Dudleys altes T-Shirt noch lockerer saß als sonst.

Harry schielte in den Spiegel neben seinem Fenster und sah, dass er sogar noch blasser war als Lupin, und wesentlich dünner; unter seinen Wangenknochen waren deutliche Schatten auszumachen und sein Schlüsselbein stach scharf unter dem ausgeleierten Kragen seines Shirts hervor.

„Mir geht's gut.", sagte Harry und zwang sich dazu, breiter zu lächeln. Lupin hob eine Augenbraue. „Okay, ich fühl' mich schrecklich", seufzte Harry und ließ sich auf das Ende seines ungemachten Bettes fallen während Lupin eine Hose vom Deckel seines Koffers nahm, um sich darauf setzten zu können. „Aber wie geht's Ihnen?"

„So ziemlich genauso, fürchte ich.", antwortete Lupin traurig. Er hielt inne und starrte auf seine Hände." Ich bin hierher gekommen um mich mit Arabella Figg zu unterhalten - Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass wir Eulen so weit wie möglich vermeiden", fügte er hinzu, gerade als Harry danach fragen wollte. „-nichts großes, hab sie nur darum gebeten ein Auge auf dich zu haben und zuzusehen, dass sie dich vernünftig behandeln." Er lächelte schief. „Also dachte ich, ich könnte auch gleich mal vorbeikommen."

„Danke" Es rührte Harry, dass Lupin sich solche Umstände machte nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut ging. Trotzdem vermutete er, und so, wie sein ehemaliger Professor aussah lag er damit nicht allzu falsch, dass Lupin selbst ein wenig Gesellschaft bitter nötig hatte. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst wie einsam Lupins Leben plötzlich scheinen musste, wo doch sein letzter wahrer Freund daraus verschwunden war. Und diesmal für immer.

Es entstand eine lange und ein wenig unbeholfene Stille, während der Harry und Lupin in unterschiedliche Richtungen starrten. Harry wünschte sich, Lupin würde sprechen, etwas fröhliches sagen, ihm 'Dungs neueste Anekdote erzählen, oder ob er schon Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse besucht hatte...irgendetwas, was ihn von der Tatsache ablenkte, dass die Anwesenheit dieses abgerissenen, einsamen Mannes ihm gegenüber ihn wiederzuspiegeln schien und ihn daran erinnerte, warum es so schwierig war jeden Morgen aufzustehen wenn er doch genau wusste, dass alles, was ihn erwartete, nur ein neuer Tag voller Schmerz war...

Der feste Knoten aus Schuld in Harrys Brust begann zu wachsen, verengte seine Kehle und brachte seine Hände zum Zittern. Er presste sie zusammen und schluckte wesentlich lauter als er es vorgehabt hatte, und zog damit er Lupins Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er sah hoch in Harrys Gesicht, und schließlich, als sich Verstehen auf sein Gesicht schlich, stand er abrupt auf.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er heiser, „ich hätte nicht kommen-"

„Nein!", hörte Harry sich selbst sagen, „nein, ich hab nur – ich bin froh, dass Sie hergekommen sind, es ist nur-"

„Du wünschst dir, ich wäre Sirius."

Harry zuckte merklich, als er das volle Gewicht dieses Namens auf seiner Brust spürte. „Nein...", sagte er stumm, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht dazu bringen konnte zu lügen. „Ja", korrigierte er sich selbst, „Ja, ich wünsche mir..."

Lupin nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. Plötzlich wurde Harry die ganze Bedeutung des Gesagten klar. „Oh Gott...!", sagte er grauenerfüllt. „Ich wollte nicht...ich will nicht, dass Sie...dass Sie...statt Siri-"

„Ich weiß...", flüsterte Lupin und öffnete seine Augen. „Du vermisst ihn einfach nur."

Harry nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen um den Kloß zu verdrängen, der sich in seinem Hals bildete. „Ja", versuchte er zu sagen, aber alles, was seinen Mund verließ, war ein leises Krächzen. Schnell blickte er auf seine Knie, schluckte wild und klammerte sich an der Bettkante fest. Dann spürte er, wie seine Schulter sacht gedrückt wurde.

„Ich vermisse ihn auch", flüsterte Lupin mit zitternder Stimme. Harry sah auf und bemerkte die ungeweinten Tränen in Lupins Augen. „Er war...der beste Freund, den ich je hatte..."

Harry nickte wieder, seiner Stimme traute er nicht. Er fühlte, wie eine einzelne Träne aus einem Augenwinkel floh.

„Steh auf", sagte Lupin mit verzerrter Stimme. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, sah dabei jedoch vor Scham zu Boden und wischte sich energisch die entflohene Träne von der Wange.

„Es tut mir Leid", setzte er an, doch bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte hatte Lupin ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Harry erstarrte, seine Schultern angespannt und einer seiner Arme gegen seine Brust gepresst. Dann explodierte der Knoten in seiner Brust.

Harry holte tief und zitternd Luft, dann zwängte er ungeschickt seinen Arm zwischen ihnen hervor und erwiderte die Umarmung, seine Hände auf Lupins Rücken zu Fäusten geballt. Als Lupins Schultern zu zucken begannen, wurde Harry klar, dass auch er weinte. Seiner Kehle entkam ein abgerissener Schluchzer und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Lupins Schulter.

Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging während sie dort standen, zerrissen von heftigem Schluchzen, und er fühlte, wie jedes zitternde Schluchzen den Schmerz , den er fühlte, seit sein Pate gestorben war, aus ihm herausriss. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Dudley lautstark an seiner Zimmertür vorbeilief, innehielt und die beiden mindestens 30 Sekunden lang anstarrte. Ihm war klar, dass er später dafür die Hölle durchleben würde, aber irgendwie war es ihm egal. Alles was zählte war, dass er all seine Trauer in Lupins Schulter schluchzte, weinte bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte, und ein für alle mal damit abschloss.

Und als dieser Moment schließlich kam holte Harry noch einmal zitternd tief Luft, lockerte den Griff um seinen ehemaligen Professor und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Lupins Augen waren blutunterlaufen, sein frühzeitig gealtertes Gesicht glänzte vor Tränen und er zitterte noch ein wenig, aber er lächelte schwach.

Harry lächelte zurück, sein eigenes Gesicht tränennass, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich unendlich...leicht.

Sie nahmen sich beide einen Moment um durchzuatmen und die Tränen von ihren Gesichtern zu wischen, und schließlich holte Lupin tief Luft und sagte:„Danke"

Harry öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. Lupin bedankte sich bei ihm obwohl er derjenige war, der hergekommen war um Harry zu sehen, der sicherstellen wollte, dass Harry fair behandelt wurde...obwohl er derjenige war, der die schreckliche Last, die auf Harrys Schultern lag, endlich, _endlich _hatte verschwinden lassen...Er wollte etwas in der Art sagen, aber Lupin lächelte erneut, klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und sagte:„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen."

„Oh", sagte Harry dümmlich.

Er folgte Lupin nach unten und zur Tür, wobei er die neugierigen Blicke seiner Tante ignorierte als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbei liefen.

„Danke, dass Sie hergekommen sind!", sagte Harry, und meinte es. Lupin drückte seine Schulter noch einmal.

„Es wird besser werden.", sagte er wissend.

„Zeit heilt alle Wunden, nicht?" Harry klang bitter.

„Nein", sagte Lupin, „tut sie nicht. Aber ich denke, wir alle müssen lernen die Lücken in unseren Leben zu überbrücken um weitermachen zu können." Er seufzte und sah Harry an, als würde er dort jemand anderen sehen. „Auch wenn wir fünfzehn Jahre dafür brauchen."

Harry nickte, verstand aber nur zum Teil, was Lupin damit sagen wollte.

„Bye, Professor Lupin."

„Ich bin jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr dein Professor, Harry.", lächelte Lupin. „Du darfst mich ruhig Remus nennen wenn du willst."

„Ich werd' dran arbeiten." Harry grinste.

„Bis bald, Harry"

„Ja..."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

„Bye."

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihm und sah zu, wie seine verschwommene Form sich entfernte.

Einen Augenblick später stand Tante Petunia neben ihm. „Was sollte das?", schnappte sie. „Wer war das? Was wollte er?"

„Och, nichts, wirklich.", sagte Harry, seine Augen immer noch auf der Tür. „Wollte nur sehen wie's mir geht und Mrs. Figg darum bitten, ein Auge auf euch zu haben, so was halt..."

Als Tante Petunias Augen sich vor Grauen weiteten, lachte Harry ein bellendes Lachen, ähnlich dem von jemandem, den er einmal gekannt hatte, und rannte die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer wieder herauf. Er schmiss seine Tür hinter sich zu und hörte, ihre schrille Stimme von unten heraufschallen:

„VERNON...!"

* * *

A/N: Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung, ich hoffe, sie ist mir gelungen.  
Ich möchte mich bei AllisonfromRavenclaw bedanken, der diese Story im Original gehört und die mir ohne zu zögern erlaubt hat, sie zu übersetzen. Außerdem wäre ich glücklich, wenn ihr mir ein Review da lassen könntet, ich bin um jedes Feedback glücklich und versuche, jedes zu beantworten 


End file.
